Kingdom Hearts Prank Wars!
by gonnalovetoday
Summary: When Kairi and Sora try to give Olette and Riku a little nudge in the right direction, it turns into an all-out PRANK WAR! Whose side will you chose? Kairi/Sora, Olette/Riku and Namine/Roxas
1. The First Strike

**KH PRANK WARS**

**1**

*~*~*~*~*

"This is getting sad. I mean, they clearly like each other, so why can't they just get together already?"

"I guess Riku just isn't as brave as I am, Kai." Sora said with a triumphant grin.

Kairi elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. "I kissed you first, remember?"

"Well, I would have done it soon enough!" Sora said, putting his arm around Kairi and kissing her cheek.

"But seriously, we need to get them together! Olette's too shy to say anything, and Riku's too proud."

Sora sighed. Kairi was always meddling in other people's lives. "They'll get together when they're ready."

Kairi gave him the evil-eye. "Since when are you so mature?"

Sora shrugged, his patented goofy-grin returning to his face. "Eh. I think this is what happens when you save the world twice."

"Well, I still think that they need to get together, and I have the perfect idea…"

*~*~*~*~*

Olette woke to the feeling of sun on her face. _Damn, I thought I closed my shutters last night!_ She thought. Olette buried her face deeper into her pillow, only to discover that it was… warm. Her eyes flew open, and she looked at her surroundings. She wasn't asleep in her room, she was on the beach. And her pillow… She felt an arm draw her closer. Riku.

Sometime, during the night, someone had moved a bed to the beach, put Olette and Riku on it, and arranged them so their arms around each other, all with without waking either of them up. "Riku…" Olette said, sitting up and lightly shaking him.

"Five more minutes, mommy…." He said drowsily.

"RIKU!" She screamed. He sat bolt upright, and realized where he was and who he was with.

"Olette, what's happening?" He said, looking around.

"I don't know, but I think we've been pranked." She said. "Who could have done this?"

Riku's eyes narrowed. " I think I have a pretty good idea of who did. Or rather, two ideas."

Olette slapped her forehead. "Remind me to kill them later."

"Actually, Olette, I have a better idea. We prank them back." He grinned.

"And I think I have the perfect idea…..

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So yes, the pranks have begun! Nothing much to say about this chapter, because it' so short but the next ones will be longer. In the next chapter, Olette and Riku plan their revenge and put their plans into action, while Sora and Kairi fall right into their trap! R&R!


	2. Riku and Olette fight back

**2**

*~*~*~*~*

After Olette and Riku had moved Riku's bed back to his room and changed, they went to get some supplies.

"What do you think? Ice blue, neon green, carrot orange, or purple rain?" Olette asked, showing Riku several bottles.

"Hmmm…. Carrot orange. Defiantly. I've always wanted to see Sora as a ginger kid!" Riku grinned. "Okay, so I've got the honey, all the hot sauce, the silly string, the cooking oil, and the feathers. Are we ready?"

"Yup! I've got the combination locks, the tickets, and the 'new outfits'!" Olette said.

"Great, let's go!" Riku said with a devilish smile.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Kairi, look at what Riku sent me! Two tickets to the _Boys Like Girls _ concert!" Sora said, bursting into the house he shared with Kairi. She was sitting on their couch, watching TV.

"REALLY?!?" She said excitedly. "They're only my favorite band ever!" She was acting like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yup! And it's tonight! So, I'm guessing that this is a yes, and you'll go with me?" He said, handing her a ticket. Her only response was to throw her arms around him and kiss him. _I don't care if this is a prank diversion, I REALLY want to go to this concert! _Kairi thought.

*~*~*~*~*

Olette and Riku were hiding In the bushes by Sora and Kairi's house, waiting until the pair left fir the concert. Their bags of stuff were hidden with them, and they had a plan. As they watched the two drive away, they walked to the back of the house and snuck in through the back door.

"Okay Olette, you get the bathroom, I'll get the kitchen, then we'll work together on the bedroom." Riku said, moving towards the fridge. Olette nodded and ran up the stairs towards the only bathroom in the house with a shower. _I think I like this prank war, as long as it means that I get to spend more time with Riku.. _Olette smiled at the thought and set out to do her mission.

*~*~*~*~*

"Remind me to thank Riku…" Kairi said sleepily as she and Sora re-entered their house. She was now wearing a _Boys Like Girls_ tee-shirt over her other shirt, and was dead tired. "Here, I'm gonna get something to drink, but you go to sleep." She said to Sora. She ran her fingers through his spikes (which many people had complimented at the concert), and walked tio the fridge. She opened it up to get some orange juice, but was instead greeted by another sight. "SORA!" She screamed.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: What made Kairi so mad? Yeah, this was a pretty short chapter (not to mention cryptic) but the next one will be longer, and you'll get to find out what Olette and Riku did with all of those things. R&R!


	3. Cause and Effect

**3**

*~*~*~*~*

"SORA!" Kairi screamed.

"What?" he said, coming back down the stairs with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"SOMEONE REPLACED ALL THE FOOD IN THE FRIDGE WITH HOT SAUCE!" She yelled, opening the refrigerator.

"Whoa. That's weird. Come on Kai, let's just get some sleep." He said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. When they got to their room, Kairi went to her dresser and found that all of the drawers were locked shut with a combination lock.

"Great, just great." She muttered. She crawled into the bed with Sora, and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

When she woke up, the entire right side of her face was sticky. She wiped some of it away with her finger, and then tasted it. _Honey. _ She thought. _Great, just great. _ She looked at Sora and giggled, despite her sour mood. _BOTH _ sides of his face were covered in honey. "Sora…" She said waking him up. He sat up drowsily and Kairi kissed him on the cheek, still laughing.

He noticed the honey on her face, and then his, and laughed along with her. They pushed the pillows off of the bed, and sunk deep into the covers, below the honey stains. Before they could get back to sleep, though, something wet and squishy touched Kairi's foot. "AHH!" She screamed. Sora threw the covers off of the bed to see what had made her so upset, and saw silly string.

"You know Kairi, I'm beginning to regret pranking those two." Sora said, getting up.

"Well, look at the bright side," She said, ruffling his bed head mixed with honey. "It can't get much worse. And besides, they were pretty smart, knowing that we flip over our pillows in the night. I mean, how else would we not notice he honey?" Kairi said, getting up and heading for the shower.

Sora grimaced. "That's why I think that it can only get worse. Because they're so smart." He muttered. Kairi started opening the bathroom door, but suddenly, she slipped. As she fell with a crash to the ground, something that had been strategically placed on top of the door dropped on top of her. Sora looked at her and instantly started laughing.

"SORA!" Kairi said like a toddler who's brother had just stolen her favorite toy.

"Sorry Kai," He managed between laughs. "You just, (laugh) look like, (laugh) a giant bird!" (laugh) Seeing the death glare that she was giving him, he added, "But, you're a very cute bird."

"I can't believe it. They tarred and feathered me!" She said, taking hold of the door knob and trying to stand. "And the floor is all oily! This sucks!" She said. "I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?" She asked, trying to look cute while covered in feathers.

"In a minute. I'll clean up the floor, and you get some of those feathers out of your hair. They'll clog the drain if you just wash 'em off." Sora said, going to get a rag.

*~*~*~*~*

"Do you think they're in the shower yet?" Olette asked Riku. They were hiding in the bushes again, because they needed to put the "replacement clothes" in Kairi and Sora's room.

He shook his head. "Give them another five minutes. Do you have the note?" Olette nodded and took out the piece of paper Riku had given her earlier. "Great." He grinned. "We make a pretty good team, Olette." She smiled back at him, and he was inching his face towards hers, when they heard the run of water.

Olette grinned devilishly. "Let's go." She said and stood up, leaving Riku slightly disappointed.

_STUPID! _He thought. _Why would Olette like you? You've known her so long, and she probably only sees you as a friend. Face it, if you had told her earlier, you might have had a chance, but you've waited to long now. _ He told himself.

*~*~*~*~*

After Kairi and Sora got out of the shower, they were toweling off when Sora froze and pointed at Kairi's head. "H-H-H-Hair!" He stammered.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but he cleared the stem from the mirror and turned her to face it. Kairi stared at her reflection and realized that both she and Sora had bright orange hair. "THEY SPIKED OUR SHAMPOO!" She screamed.

"I think this looks kinda cool…." Sora said, admiring his carrot-colored spikes from different angles.

Kairi stormed out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, went to her dresser and then saw the locks. She groaned. "Sora, we have no clothes." She said, sounding defeated.

"No, there are some on the bed." He said, pointing to two neatly folded piles. "See?" He walked over to them and picked up a note sitting on top of his pile. "Dear Sora and Kairi," He started to read. "Seeing as you had to sleep in your clothes from last night, so they're probably wrinkled and covered in honey and oil, we felt bad so we provided these spares for you. Love, Riku and Olette. " Sora flipped the note. "P.S., The dye comes out in four washes."

"Too bad we used up all the hot water…." Kairi grumbled.

"Well, we can just not go out today." Sora suggested cheerfully, trying to comfort her.

"Except the fridge is full of hot sauce, remember? We need to get food. And revenge." She scowled, and started to think of what they could do.

"Well, Then let's just see what clothes they left us." Sora said, picking up a shirt from the pile.

"I am NOT wearing THAT!" Kairi said firmly.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: And what will se not wear? You'll just have to wait and see!

I'm going to start focusing more on Riku and Olette soon, I just needed to show the extent of what they did to Sora and Kairi! =D Evil, but necessary. So, in the next chapter, Sora and Kairi go to some people for help, but will they agree to join the war? R&R!


	4. Orange Hair, Allies, and Blue Leather

**4**

*~*~*~*~*

"Sora, it's hideous! This is worse than way too far! This is cruel and unusual!" Kairi whined. Sora was holding up a strapless, navy blue, sparkly leather mini dress, which was obviously not for him. It had matching leather jacket and boots, and looked like a Halloween costume gone wrong.

"Kairi, look, it could be worse! We could-Uh oh, I spoke to soon." I pulled up a leather jacket that was Sora's size, but the same design as Kairi's. It came with a plain, cotton tee-shirt in the same color, and denim shorts that were bedazzled with plastic jewels. "Sorry, I guess we _are_ going to match today." He grinned sheepishly,

"They're SOOOO going to pay for this…." Kairi seethed. "And I know just the people who can help us!" She said, suddenly excited. "But We still have to wear the clothes. Come on, Sora, get changed!" Kairi grabbed her clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*

"We should be scared. Kairi is probably going off the deep end and with anger. I know that she hates that color, and the orange hair won't exactly help." Riku said. He and Olette were on Olette's couch, watching movies, talking, and just hanging out in general. Her head was on his lap, and he had his feet on her coffee table. Olette shrugged and looked up to Riku's face.

"We knew that when we started. This is war." She looked back to the movie.

"We'll probably need another plan. You know, just to be ready for their revenge." Riku said, looking into Olette's jade eyes with his aquamarine ones. He grinned. "I guess I'm just lucky that I have such a good partner." Olette blushed and turned her attention to the movie. At that very moment, in the movie, the main character and the girl who was his best friend were refilling their other friend's bug spray with sugar water, so the person would attract mosquitoes.

"I think I have an idea….." Olette said, grinning. "How about we invite Sora and Kairi to a little camp-out?"

Riku caught on and grinned. "I think that's a great idea." He said.

"We should go work on it…." Olette said. "That it, as soon as the movie's over." She snuggled her head into his lap more.

_I wonder if she realizes what she's doing to me…. _Riku thought, fighting the urge to tell her how her felt right then and there.

_I wonder if he realizes how I feel about him…. _Olette thought, fighting the same battle that Riku was.

*~*~*~*~*

Sora and Kairi, dressed in their horrible matching outfits, walked up to Roxas and Namine's house and rang the doorbell. Namine answered, still in her pajamas. She looked at the strangely dressed people in front of her, and wondered if she knew them. "Hello?" She said.

"NAMI! IT'S US!!" Kairi said. She and Sora had both chosen not to wear the jackets, but they still looked ridiculous. Instead, they had sunglasses on, so that hopefully no one would recognize them.

"Kairi? Sora? What happened to your hair? And your clothes?" She asked, bewildered. She knew that of their own free will, they would never look like that _and_ go out in public. Namine sighed. "Come on in guys, the neighbors are staring. ROXAS!" She yelled up the stairs. "WE HAVE COMPANY!" He came bounding down the stairs, wearing a plain cotton tee-shirt and boxers.

He stopped short when he saw Sora and Kairi. "What happened to you guys?" He tried to suppress a laugh, but didn't do it well.

Kairi scowled at him. "We need your help." She, Sora, Namine, and Roxas all sat down in the living room, and Kairi told them about the prank war. She talked about how they started it so that Olette and Riku would finally tell each other how they feel, and finished with why they were dressed the way they were.

"So?" Sora asked. "Can you help us?"

Roxas was grinning. "Of course! And, as you know, I have stuff on Olette, like embarrassing photos, and, wait, gimme one sec," He said, running back up the stairs.

"Well, I'll help." Namine said. "It'll be fun!" Roxas returned with a small book in his hands.

"Olette's diary." He said, proud of himself. He handed it to Kairi. "The latest entry was a week ago. I 'borrowed' it when Namine and I helped her move her new couch in a few days ago. Those entries go back a year, and they even list the things she's afraid of." He grinned smugly.

Kairi opened up to a random page, and started to read, "'Dear Diary, Riku and I watched movies at his house again tonight. We're always having movie nights, but they're always over too quickly. I wish that our movies nights would last all night, like a marathon. This time we watched _Zoolander_ for the twentieth time. We both pretended not to notice when Derek and Matilda made-out, but the change in atmosphere was noticeable. Does this mean that we feel the same way about each other? I don't know. I'm so confused about him. Maybe the mystery of how I never know what he's thinking is why I like him so much.'" Kairi closed the book and looked at Roxas. "ROXAS!" She yelled. "This is perfect! If we send this to Riku, then he can finally know how Olette feels!"

"Yeah, but I say we save the best for last. Besides, we need to pull some other pranks first! And I have a great idea…" Roxas said.

*~*~*~*~*

As the credits from the fourth movie that they had watched that day rolled up the screen, Olette sat up. "Riku, we better get planning. They've probably already started pranking us while we've been in here."

"Yeah, I agree. And if they're leaving Namine and Roxas out of this, well, then I'm Maleficent." Riku said, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"So, we have sugar water bug spray, and I'm thinking of something else that has to do with poison ivy and vinegar." Olette said, telling Riku her plans.

"Great!" He looked his watch. "Sorry, but I have to go. It's getting late." He shrugged and looked at her soberly.

"Oh. Are you sure that you can't stay a _little _longer?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, I guess a little later wouldn't hurt." He smiled, glad that she had asked.

"Wanna watch another movie?" She asked, looking at the stack of DVD's that they had rented from Blockbuster.

"Well, why not? You know, I think tonight would be a good night to watch _Forrest Gump._ Don't you think?" He asked her.

She smiled and fished it out of the pile. "I think it's a perfect night to watch it." She pooped it into the DVD player, and they resumed their sitting positions, Olette lying across the couch with her head on Riku's lap, and Riku with his feet on the coffee table.

*~*~*~*~*

"You're sure they're in there?" Namine whispered to Sora as they set their traps around Olette's house.

Sora nodded. "I'm so sure, I would bet my life's savings on it. Now come on, help me with the rope." He said, puling it tight. "Done. Hey, Nami, I'll finish helping Kairi. You go make sure Roxas is ready and has everything he needs.." Namine nodded and ran around to the back of Olette's house.

"Last bucket…." Kairi said as she poured something into an inflatable baby pool.

"I gotta hand it to you Kai, I had my doubts, but this is gonna be awesome!" Sora said, kissing her cheek. She blushed and pulled him into their hiding spot, behind some bushes.

"And now we wait." She whispered.

*~*~*~*~*

Olette had fallen asleep on Riku's lap shortly after the movie started, but Riku had let her sleep for a while. Then she started talking in her sleep. "No….. Kairi, keep your lipstick away from me…" She mumbled. Riku chuckled. Even in Olette's dreams, Kairi was controlling.

"Riku…." She said. Riku stopped laughing, eager to hear more. "Riku….Riku….Riku, stay……Riku, please…Riku, I love you…"

He froze, his body becoming as stiff as a block of wood. She turned over onto her side. _I guess she does feel the same way._ He smiled at the thought. His body relaxed, and he looked at his watch. Ten o'clock. "Olette?" He said, gently shaking her. She turned onto her back, but stayed asleep. "Olette? Time to wake up. I have to get home." Riku said. She lazily opened her eyes, and sat up, brushing her hair back into place with her fingers.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door." She stiffly stood up and stopped what was left of the movie. Riku followed her to the door, as she opened it. "Well, I had fun." She said as she leaned on the open door. "Wanna get together tomorrow and get our new plan ready?" She asked.

"Sure, that'll be fun." Riku smiled. Just as he was about to step out onto the brick steps that lead up to Olette's door, when he noticed a string that went across one of the steps and grinned. "Nice trap." He said to the empty air.

"Not very creative, are they?" Olette pointed out.

He shook his head. "Nope." He smiled and stepped down to the step after that one, skipping it completely. However, as soon as he rested his weight on that step, the brick tipped off of the base, and Riku started to fall. Unfortunately for Olette, on his way down, he grabbed her hand, pulling her in with him. They both fell into a pool that neither of them had seen, which was at the bottom of the stairs. It was full of blue paint, so they were soon covered from head to toe in it. An audible "Click" came from the door, and Olette automatically groaned. She knew that sound well, because it was the sound of her deadbolt locking, and she didn't have her keys with her.

"Well, I guess we underestimated them. The string was a good diversion, it made me step right on the brick that they wanted to. I think hat the blue paint was probably Kairi's way of getting back at us for the hair." Riku smiled as he climbed out of the inflatable pool. Instead of standing, where he would have slipped, he got on his knees and rolled out of the pool onto the grass. "Sorry about your lawn, Olette, but at least this will disappear. It wouldn't on the bricks." He lay sprawled out on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Well, don't worry, because I'm about to do the same thing." She said. Her roll was more graceful, and she ended up lying right next to him. "The sky is really clear tonight." She commented, looking at the stars.

"Yeah, It's really pretty." He said. _Damn, that was a stupid answer!_ He hit himself mentally.

"Um-hmm." She agreed, and Riku sighed in relief that she hadn't cared about his answer.

"So, guess, what else? I'm locked out." Olette said.

"Oh, that explains the click. I'm going to guess that one of them climbed in through the back, and then, after we fell, locked the door." Riku shifted nervously. "You know, Olette, you can stay at my place for the night if you want." He offered.

"Sure, except we're still covered in blue paint, and all of my clothes are inside." She pointed out.

"Well, no matter what we do, you'll still be locked out. Just come over to my place, and I'm sure I'll find you something." He smiled hopefully.

"Okay. Let's go." Olette said as she stood up.

After they were gone, Roxas unlocked the door and came out,

"That was great!" He said, howling with laughter.

"And he might make a move on her if they're having a 'Sleepover'" Namine added with a wink.

"Now, just one last thing," Kairi said, going into the house. "I'll be back in a minute."

*~*~*~*~*

"You can shower first," Riku said, unlocking the door to his house. It was small, and sort of messy, but it suited Riku perfectly. He had enough room and places to sit that he could entertain a large number of people at once, or just be alone without the place feeling too empty. The biggest piece of furniture in the room was the couch, which Olette knew very well and loved. Every time she came over, in fact, she threatened to take the couch home with her. It was undeniably the most comfortable couch ever, but Olette loved it more for all of the memories that the couch had been a part of.

For instance, if the last cushion on the left was flipped over, then the giant eggnog spill that Roxas had left there when he passed out on the couch last Christmas would be visible. Or, just the fact that Riku and Olette had held their first movie night here was enough to make the couch a landmark.

"I call the couch!" Olette said, about to flop down onto it from exhaustion. Riku caught her by the arm before she could.

"Not until the paint is gone." He said firmly, but mockingly. "Go shower, there are towels hanging up on the rack. I'll find you something to wear." He walked up to his room, wondering if he had any clothes that she could wear, or that might even begin to fit her.

Olette walked up to his bathroom, and took off her paint-soaked clothes. As she got into the shower, she felt the relief of hot water run over her. It loosened her tight muscles, and washed away the blue paint. She didn't take too long, because she didn't want to use all of the hot water, and Riku had gotten just as much paint on him, if not more, because he had partially shielded her when they fell in.

Olette turned off the water to save it for Riku the second that all traces of the paint were gone. She got out and wrapped herself in one of the towels, but hesitated, not sure what to do next. _Do I go out there? _ She asked herself. _I mean, I want to get dressed, but I'm still practically naked in Riku's house! _

The was a knock on the door. "Olette? I heard the water turn off. I brought some clothes for you. You'll still have to wear you own underwear, but this is better than nothing, right? I'll leave them outside the door. Just yell when you're done, and I'll came back to take mine."

She heard his footsteps disappear towards his room, and she cautiously opened the door. In front of her were a pair of shorts, and a plain, black cotton tee-shirt that was obviously too small for Riku, but would fit her well. Olette changed, hung her towel up and went to sit on the couch. "I'm done!" She yelled to Riku. She heard a rustle of movement as Riku walked down the stairs, his lower half wrapped in only a towel. Olette couldn't help but stare at his well-muscled chest, even if it was slightly obscured by blue paint.

"Here," He said as he tossed some blankets at her. "If you need me, you know where to find me." He said, and walked away. Olette wondered what was wrong with him, but in truth, the sight of Olette in his clothes on his couch had been too much. She just looked so, _right_ there, and the only thing that kept him, once again, from telling her how he felt, was walking away.

After his shower, Riku came back down to check on her, and found her asleep with the TV on. She also hadn't even bothered to unfold the blankets he gave her, let alone use them, so he covered her up and then turned off the TV. When he got back to his room, he crawled under the covers, murmured a quiet, "Goodnight, Olette" and finally fell asleep to the steady sound of her breathing downstairs.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I personally thought that the who "loose brick" thing was pretty smart. =D but, then again, I have to say that, because I wrote it. =P

Kairi and Roxas are both obviously more into the whole "prank war" thing than Namine and Sora, who are happy to help, but know that it's not as much fun to be pranked back. And then there's Riku and Olette. They're basically just doing this to spend more time together than they already do, which, if you haven't noticed, is a lot of time to begin with. Anyway, R&R! (yes, this chapter is long, I know. It comes out as almost 7 pages on Word!)


End file.
